


Another dream piece

by silverpelt14



Category: Original Work
Genre: At least I got okay marks on this, At least I think I did, I Don't Even Know, This got really weird to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpelt14/pseuds/silverpelt14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I wrote for an English assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another dream piece

There was this dream I keep having; it’s about a school. It feels like I'm there; let me describe it to you...  
The old wooden doors to the office are mouldy and one of them has fallen down while the other one barley hangs on an old rusted hinge, the building itself is made of stone; its faded and cracked with half of its surface covered in a thick coat of dead ivy. The air is stale and old from being undisturbed for far too long, the air as cold as a dead man’s touch. As I progress through the building I take the second left, it leads to an old science lab with a thick coat of dust on all the benches, there warn surfaces made from marble. This place gives off a creepy feeling, almost like I’m intruding on a class or something. After panning around the room for a little while I leave the classroom and head towards the first set of lockers. They are made of what appears to be steel and the words “out, leave, you are intruding” are graffitied on one wall while “die, death, lifeless, monster” are graffitied in what I hope is dripping red paint. After that I continue down the hall into a normal classroom, the last exercise done still barely visible on the board (it looks like a math problem to me). All the tables and chairs are scattered around the room causing you to need rapid & random movement to navigate your way around, then suddenly as I turn around the door slams shut and locks. I'm terrified because it’s like the school knows I'm here. Suddenly blood starts to drip down from the  
ceiling, spelling out “I KNOW YOU’RE HERE AND I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OR YOU WILL DIE LIKE THE REST OF THEM” I turn and run down the hallway as fast as a tiger (but a lot louder than one) the clattering noise of something chasing me echoes from the hallway behind me. The chasing lasting an eternity, finally feeling like I will faint I lock myself in the administrator’s office, the thumps of the creature can be heard from across the office, its snake voice whispering “I know your there, you can’t hide forever you know.” As I crawl closer a hand reaches under the door and grabs me leaving four long gashes in my left arm, smiling the words “A little gift to remember me by” it slithers away, leaving me dead scared.” Then I always wake up knowing its real because I wake up with blood on the bed sheets from four long gashes down my left arm, then I remember that’s why I am in this hospital, because they say I did it, I killed them and gashed my arm stating that “the thief cut me to stop me from chasing him.” I know it was the man from my dreams, they just don’t believe me yet.


End file.
